


JUST ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN

by kinkywonn



Series: Shit Monsta X Said [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Soft Boys, prompt, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: IM: My boyfriend is too tall for me to kiss on the lips. What should I do?Kihyun: Punch him in the stomach. Then, when he doubles over in pain, kiss him.Wonho: Tackle him.Minhyuk: Dump him.Jooheon: Kick him in the shin.Hyungwon: NO TO ALL OF THOSE. JUST ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN.





	JUST ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off monstaxhappened's incorrect quote from tumblr! (they've got some funny stuff too, jsyk)
> 
> Welcome back to day 4 of this odd series?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Changkyun was faced with a huge problem. What was the problem? Hyungwon is too tall for him to kiss spontaneously. And knowing Hyungwon, if Changkyun just simply asked for Hyungwon to lean down so he could kiss him, he would tease Changkyun about it. He’d still get kissed in the end, but that wasn’t the point. What was his solution to this problem? Ask his friends in their dumb group chat for answers.

 

**The Memelords of Mordor**

_vampirelord69, kikisdeliveryservice, sunshine, appawoo, onehoe, honeybee and chaechae are online_

 

 

**vampirelord69**

_Sup nerds_

**kikisdeliveryservice**

_Hey kyun_

 

**sunshine**

_Kyunnie! What’s up_

 

**honeybee**

_Sup dude_

 

**onehoe**

_I thought you were supposed to be in class?_

 

**vampirelord69**

_Lmao yeah_

_I decided to skip because I have a very_

_Important question_

**appawoo**

_What’s the question?_

_And why are you skipping class because of a question_

 

**chaechae**

_He’s with me, we’re on a date_

_Well, SUPPOSED TO_

_But he’s on his phone and talking to you_

_So_

 

**kikisdeliveryservice**

_Kyun that’s so mean_

_Don’t ignore the frog like that_

 

**chaechae**

_I didn’t ask for ur opinion prince bubblegum_

 

**kikisdeliveryservice**

_My hair was pink a year ago_

_Youre the bubblegum prince now_

 

**honeybee**

_My god do u two ever s t o p_

 

**vampirelord69**

_Honey that’s asking too much of them_

_But wonnies pink hair is so soft_

_And pretty_

_He looks like a prINCE_

**sunshine**

_Lmao changkyuns so whipped for Hyungwon_

 

**honeybee**

_You got that right_

_When they’ve hung out, he never shuts up abt Hyungwon_

 

**chaechae**

_Aww baby youre so sweet_

 

**onehoe**

_Wons just as whipped as kyun_

_Theyre so cute tho_

_How can u not love them_

 

**honeybee**

_Its easy when u live with one_

_Half of the whipped couple_

 

**appawoo**

_Thankfully Hyungwon doesn’t talk_

_About Changkyun a lot_

_Only about 50% of the time I’m home_

 

**honeybee**

_Lucky_

 

**vampirelord69**

_I came here to have a good time_

_And im feeling so attacked rn_

_You guys r rood_

_Idk if I want ur advice anymore_

_Cant trust my hyungs_

**sunshine**

_Aww Kyunnie!!!_

_We love u and Wonnie_

_Ur so cute tho_

_Wonhos right_

 

**vampirelord69**

_Min ur the best hyung_

_After Wonnie_

_Cause im dating him n I love him_

**chaechae**

_Aww I love u too_

_The best dongsaeng_

 

**sunshine**

_im getting feels just from reading this_

 

**onehoe**

_same min same_

 

**honeybee**

_its cute_

 

**kikisdeliveryservice**

_all this cuteness aside_

_what did u want to ask us kyun?_

 

**appawoo**

_Oh yeah, you wanted to ask us_

_A very important question_

 

**chaechae**

_babe why didn’t u just ask me_

_were literally two feet apart_

 

**vampirelord69**

_reasons_

_anyway_

**sunshine**

_I wonder how srs this question_

_Must be if hes asking us and not won_

 

**onehoe**

_its probs something abt him_

 

 

**vampirelord69**

_I was gonna gigli tree it_

_GOOGLE IT_

**honeybee**

_GIGLI TREE_

_AHAHA KYUN WTF_

 

**_Kikisdeliveryserviced changed the name_ **

**_Gigli Tree_ **

 

**vampirelord69**

_thanks kiki_

_really_

_ur never gonna let me live this down_

_r u_

**honeybee**

_lmao nope_

 

**kikisdeliveryservice**

_hell no_

_this is hilarious_

 

**onehoe**

_HOW DO U EVEN GET_

_GIGLI TREE FROM GOOGLE IT_

_HOW_

 

**sunshine**

_idc but its hilarious_

 

**appawoo**

_They all have a point Changkyun_

 

**chaechae**

_Kyunnie im sorry but its hilarious_

 

**vampirelord69**

_thanks hyungs_

_Wonnie I know ur not sorry_

_Ur cry laughing abt it rn_

_Im in front of u dumbass_

 

**chaechae**

_omg no need to be RUDE_

_whats ur burning question_

_that u couldn’t ask me_

_ur BOYFRIEND_

 

**vampirelord69**

_its abt u so I couldn’t ask_

_anyway_

_I need u to keep quiet_

_As I get answers_

**chaechae**

 

_okay_

_only for u kyun_

 

**vampirelord69**

_thanks babe_

_anyway_

_my boyfriend is too tall for me to kiss on the lips_

_what should I do_

**chaechae**

_THIS IS YOUR QUESTION_

 

**kikisdeliveryservice**

_shut up Hyungwon_

_you should punch him in the stomach_

_then when he doubles over in pain_

_kiss him_

 

**onehoe**

_you should tackle him_

_hes all thin and noodly_

_you can do it easy_

 

**vampirelord69**

_omg hyung not everyone is_

_a muscle man like u and appa_

**sunshine**

_dump him_

_its his fault for being too tall for u_

_no regrets_

 

**honeybee**

_no!!_

_kick him in the shin_

_u played soccer_

_so ur good at that_

 

**appawoo**

_I’m… not sure these are great suggestions._

 

**chaechae**

_NO TO ALL OF THESE_

_JUST ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN_

_ITS NOT THAT HARD_

 

**vampirelord69**

_but Wonnie_

_u might make fun of me_

_for asking u to lean down_

_and theyre not surprise kisses_

_if I ask u to lean down_

_that’s the point_

_spontaneous kisses_

**chaechae**

_i…_

_wow_

 

**kikisdeliveryservice**

_I still think my idea is the best_

_Minhyuk_

_Yours sucked lmao_

 

**chaechae**

_im leaving_

_bye_

 

**_chaechae is now offline_ **

 

**vampirelord69**

_thanks for ur terrible advice_

_was not helpful_

_ttyl hyungs_

**_vampirelord69 is now offline_ **

 

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

 

Changkyun followed Hyungwon out of the café that they were having their date in, take away coffee cups in one hand and their fingers laced on the other. People gave them weird looks, but they didn’t care. They loved each other, and they were comfortable with who they were. Hyungwon was leading them towards the park that was a little way away from the café, the cherry blossom trees in full bloom and they matched Hyungwon’s soft, cherry blossom pink hair. His hair was as soft as those petals. When they had found a bench that was free, they sat down, Changkyun leaning on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t you just ask me to lean down?” Hyungwon asked softly.

“Because I like surprising you. But you’re too tall for me to just, lean up and kiss on the lips. I like it when you wear ties, though. Then I can pull you down to me.” Changkyun replied, taking a sip of his latte.

“You also like it when I wear ties because then I tie your wrists together later that night,” Hyungwon murmured, making Changkyun choke on his latte.

“Hyung! Not here, you freak. But yes, that’s also true.” Hyungwon laughed, the sound making Changkyun’s heart flutter with affection. “But I wasn’t exactly expecting good advice from them, expect for maybe Hyunwoo. He’s usually got good advice.”

“True.” Their conversation died there. The silence that followed was peaceful, comfortable. They didn’t have a need to fill the space with chatter, they were comfortable with each other’s presence. They finished their drinks as they watched the sun set, couples and families leaving the park as it began to get dark. They stayed until the lights began to come on and a chill started to settle in their bones. Changkyun stood up first, then he moved to stand in front of Hyungwon, who looked up at Changkyun with confusion on his face. Changkyun then leaned down and kissed Hyungwon softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Day 4 complete!  
> I hope you enjoyed this one, I had fun with it!  
> Kudos and comments, as always, are appreciated!  
> They let me know that you guys like this dumb series??? It makes me happy??  
> Peace out my dudes!


End file.
